


To Kill

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dorothea never thought...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	To Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



Dorothea leaned on the railing of the bridge and tried to remember how it had felt the first time she'd done it, looking out at everything beyond and then back at Garreg Mach around her. Back then, there had been so much possibility... She'd made friends who-- Well, she'd made friends. True friends, who didn't care about her voice or her past or anything beyond studying together and the next test... 

She'd had to kill some of them. 

She was probably going to have to kill others. 

There had been so much possibility. 

Now-- There was just too much reality.


End file.
